Modern vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. These sensors may include ultrasonic sensors for detecting the proximity of a vehicle to objects in the vehicle's surroundings. However, ultrasonic sensors may have limited ability to distinguish one object from another when those objects are relatively close to one another (e.g., distinguishing between an object on a curb and the curb). Therefore, an alternative or supplemental solution to object detection can be desirable.